Amusement and theme parks often include attractions which involve passenger controlled vehicles, in which the passengers are encouraged to collide with other vehicles. It is the ability to safely collide with other ride vehicles which provides the excitement of the ride and amusement to the occupants. Typically, these vehicles travel on tracks or other paths which safely restrict the movement of the ride vehicle. Consequently, there has been a need to incorporate protective shock absorbing features into the design and construction of the ride vehicle so that the occupant will be protected from injury and to also prevent damage to the ride vehicle. Features such as spring loaded or rubber bumpers have commonly been used to provide this level of protection. The typical protection that an amusement ride vehicle bumper system offers, results purely from the shock absorption techniques and inevitably leads to increased wear, a shorter vehicle operating life and more frequent repairs and/or equipment malfunctions. Also, this type of unmanaged collision, can lead to a higher frequency of passenger discomfort or injury.
Individuals having various health or medical conditions ordinarily are not permitted on colliding vehicle rides due to risk of injury. The sensation of impact that these rides offer as a method of entertainment is also generally not adjustable. Consequently, these types of bumping or colliding vehicle rides have had various drawbacks.
Accordingly, an improved amusement ride, suitable for children and adults, is needed which provides the entertainment value of colliding with another vehicle. There is also a need for a colliding vehicle type of ride having less wear and tear on the vehicles.